Negocjator
by euphoria814
Summary: Omegaverse, gdzie wilkołaki są znane.
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: Negocjator**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Rating: +18**  
 **Ostrzeżenia: AU z wilkołakami, BAMF! Stiles, Omega Stiles, Alfa Derek**

* * *

Stiles siedział w swoim skórzanym obrotowym fotelu, który Allison kupiła mu na urodziny w zeszłym miesiącu i przeglądał swoje ulubione portale biznesowe. Było już stosunkowo późno; jego sekretarka już dawno poszła do domu, ale przed nim zostało jeszcze kilka godzin pracy. Lydia bardzo często żartowała, że poślubił swoją pracę, co wcale nie było znowuż wielką pomyłką.

Kiedy zaczynał w tej branży wszyscy mówili mu, że nie ma szans. Ten biznes zdominowały alfy, a on jako Omega nie miał takiej siły przebicia.

Stiles był jednak uparty odkąd tylko okazało się, że z całego jego rocznika tylko on w klasie był omegą. Początkowo nie mógł się z tym pogodzić i sądził, że to przez jego nadpobudliwość. Nikt też nie chciał przyjąć go do watahy, bo fizycznie nie był też jakoś dominujący, ale poradził sobie. Pracował nad sobą i zamiast opłakiwać swoje słabe strony, które wszyscy i tak znali – zaczął wykorzystywać je przeciwko światu.

Tak postąpił z Jacksonem podczas jednego z treningów lacrosse'a w szkole średniej. Whittemore mógł być wielki i silny, ale to Stiles miał inteligencję i szybkość, której się po nim nie spodziewano.

Po latach odkrył, że drogie garnitury genialnie leżą na jego szczupłej sylwetce. Co prawda niczego pozytywnego nie widział w tym, że czasami się plątał podczas rozmów, ale zdarzało mu się to tylko gdy był bardzo zdenerwowany lub przy znajomych, którzy już się do tego przyzwyczaili.

Czasami nawet to się przydawało, gdy tylko odpowiednio skierował tory rozmowy i niby przypadkiem napomknął o wspólnych przyjęciach w dość znamienitym towarzystwie. W końcu nie bez powodu przyjmował zaproszenia na nudne przedstawienia teatralne czy wystawy.

Obrócił się na krześle, spoglądając na uśpione u jego stóp miasto i uśmiechnął się lekko.

Na rynku lada dzień miała znaleźć się kolejna firma i istniały duże szanse, że weźmie udział w negocjacjach. Lydia oczywiście wolała, gdy zajmowali się ustalaniem warunków umowy pomiędzy wspólnikami czy innymi takimi prostymi sprawami, ale oboje doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z czego są największe pieniądze.

Negocjator biznesowy zabierał dziesięć procent z całej kwoty za jaką sprzedawano lub wcielano do holdingu firmę. Niby nie robiło to zbyt dużego wrażenia, ale kiedy znało się pierwotne kwoty sprzedaży, dawało to nawet kilka milionów w ciągu paru miesięcy. Takie negocjacje zabierały im najwięcej czasu i nimi Stiles emocjonował się najbardziej.

Przeważnie były ciężkie – stawka toczyła się w końcu czasem o dorobek całego życia byłego prezesa. W większości przypadków negocjator musiał w zasadzie poznać nie tylko historię powstania firmy i jej profil oraz obecny stan aktywów i pasywów, ale też wygrzebywał informacje dotyczące zawalonych przetargów, pozwów, wypadków, możliwych romansów i ukrytych motywów.

Nigdy nie wiadomo było co wyjdzie podczas wspólnych posiedzeń i czasami naprawdę musiał się nagimnastykować, tym bardziej, że dotąd starali się z Lydią zachowywać etycznie, co nie zawsze działało na ich korzyść.

Telefon zakłócił jego rozmyślania, ale pospiesznie wyjął komórkę z kieszeni i odebrał.

\- Stilinski – przedstawił się, chociaż osoba, która dzwoniła musiała doskonale wiedzieć czyj numer wybiera.

\- Z tej strony Ethan, asystent pana Deucaliona – odparł mężczyzna.

Młody głos wcale nie zaskoczył Stilesa, podobnie jak ten telefon.

Otworzył stronę w sieci i wpisał dane. Niemal natychmiast wyskoczyła mu nazwa firmy, a raczej holdingu. Deucalion posiadał kilka własnych firm, które dodatkowo zrzeszały się w konsorcja i stowarzyszenia. W tej chwili nie mógł nawet oszacować majątku mężczyzny, ale podobne problemy mieli dziennikarze, którzy się tego podjęli.

\- Proszę kontynuować – poprosił uprzejmie. – Nazwisko jest mi znane.

\- Pan Deucalion chciałby się z panem spotkać osobiście w dogodnym dla pana terminie – oznajmił Ethan.

Nie była to prośba, ale Stiles akurat przyzwyczajony był do podobnych rozmów. Deucalion zapewne był alfą, to zawsze była jakaś informacja, której przeważnie nie zamieszczano w internecie, chyba że w dziale plotkarskim, który naprawdę rzadko przeglądał. Od tego była Lydia.

\- Jutro mógłbym przedłużyć moją przerwę na lunch – odparł, przeglądając kalendarz spotkań. – Prześlij mojej sekretarce adres – poprosił i zawahał się. – Czy mogę poznać powód spotkania? Chciałbym się przygotować – przyznał szczerze.

Ethan milczał przez chwilę, ale najwyraźniej zajęty był podobnie jak Stiles przeglądaniem stron internetowych, bo Stilinski słyszał wyraźnie dźwięk klawiatury.

\- Na rynek zostaje wystawiona nowa spółka. Negocjacje mogą być naprawdę trudne, bo to rodzinna firma i został pan polecony przez kilku przyjaciół pana Deucaliona – przyznał w końcu Ethan półszeptem, jakby obawiał się, że ktoś podsłuchuje ich rozmowę.

Stiles winien był mu jakąś drogą whiskey i zanotował, żeby powiedzieć o tym Lydii. Może chłopak był też przystojny i Martin w końcu się umówi?

\- Dziękuję Ethan. Do zobaczenia zatem niebawem – pożegnał się.

Rozmowy z asystentami i sekretarkami zawsze należały do najbardziej pouczających. Szef Ethana na pewno był alfą, zostawał do późna w biurze i znany był z wydawania rozkazów. Jak na faceta, o którym niewiele można było znaleźć w sieci, Stiles miał nawet niezły obraz jego osobowości.

ooo

\- Nie zgadzam się – zaprotestowała Lydia, gdy o poranku zapytała o maila, którego otrzymała z nieznanego adresu. – Nie zgadzam się. Jego asystent zadzwonił na twój prywatny numer, który jest generalnie zastrzeżony o godzinie, gdy nie powinieneś już pracować! To niegrzeczne! – warknęła.

\- Jesteś wściekła, bo chciałaś się zakręcić koło tego Ethana – parsknął, a kobieta poczerwieniała ze złości.

\- Nie cierpię wilkołaków! – krzyknęła odrobinę za głośno, bo kilka osób na ulicy spojrzało na nich z dezaprobatą.

\- Uściślijmy; jesteś zła, że odebrałem ten telefon czy że idę na spotkanie z kimś o kim mało wiemy? – spytał.

Lydia przez chwilę szła w milczeniu, co rzadko jej się zdarzało.

\- Nie podoba mi się to jego zachowanie. Jest kompletnie poza protokołem, a wiesz, że to ważne dla wilkołaków – przypomniała mu.

\- Wiem, jestem wilkołakiem. To ty tu jesteś człowiekiem – warknął pod nosem.

\- Doktoryzowałam się z wilkołaczej socjologii – dodała z przekąsem. – To oznaka braku szacunku.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami. Nie, żeby zdarzało mu się to po raz pierwszy. Przeważnie, gdy ludzie słyszeli, że jest Omegą, ignorowali go albo próbowali doprowadzić do granic irytacji, ale jak do tej pory dawał sobie z tym radę.  
Deucalion natomiast stanowił dla nich zagadkę. Nie był prezesem żadnej z firm, z którymi miał powiązania, ale należały do niego większościowe udziały. Na razie doliczyli się niemal trzydziestu różnych, ale Lydia nie odpuszczała. Czasami poznanie własnego klienta było ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego. Negocjowało się w końcu nie tylko z przeciwnikiem. Niejednokrotnie klient musiał spuścić z tonu, żeby można było przejść na kolejny poziom rozmów.

\- Pójdę tam z tobą – powiedziała z pewnością w głosie.

\- Omega i człowiek – westchnął Stiles. – Już lepiej, żebym poprosił Allison. Przynajmniej jest łowcą – mruknął pod nosem, ale Lydia i tak usłyszała.

Spojrzała na niego wzrokiem bazyliszka, który trenowała od wczesnych lat szkolnych. Nie cierpiała, gdy ktoś sugerował, że jest mniej warta niż ktokolwiek inny. Zawsze była najlepsza i nie ważne było czy chodziło o głupi szkolny bal czy ochronę jego wilkołaczego tyłka podczas rozmowy z potencjalnym klientem.

\- Wrócisz do biura. Będę za półtorej godziny z powrotem – poinformował ją, łapiąc taksówkę.

Obróciła się na pięcie, wciąż obrażona i udała się w drogę powrotną.

Deucalion chciał spotkać się w jednej z droższych restauracji i Stiles wątpił, żeby znaleźli wolny stolik w porze lunchu. Spotykali się tutaj głównie ludzie z Wall Street albo politycy, którzy mieli własne miejsca od lat. Nie chodziło bynajmniej tylko o pieniądze, ale przede wszystkim o status społeczny. Stiles dowiedział się o tym bardzo późno. Niemal po dwóch latach starań, aby dostać tutaj stolik.

Deucalion czekał już w środku, co Stiles niemal od razu odnotował w swojej pamięci. Był zatem bogaty i wpływowy. Kelner zaprowadził go niemal na koniec sali, w najbardziej zaciszne i przytulne miejsce, gdzie spokojnie mogli omówić interesy.

Mężczyzna okazał się być przystojnym, wysportowanym czterdziestolatkiem. Jego dłonie nie były zbyt duże, ale uścisk jego dłoni był pewny i energiczny.

\- Stiles Stilinski – przedstawił się, zajmując wskazane miejsce.

\- Deucalion – odparł tamten z lekkim uśmiechem. – Napije się pan kawy albo herbaty?

\- Poproszę wodę – zwrócił się do kelnera, który skinął głową i natychmiast odszedł w stronę baru.

Deucalion sięgnął do teczki, która leżała przed nim i przesunął ją palcem w stronę Stilesa, więc ten otwarł ją i zagłębił się w lekturze. W dokumentach nie było nic czego nie wiedziałby wcześniej, więc zamknął ją zanim kelner przyniósł jego napój.

\- Hale Co. jest na rynku od przeszło dwustu lat. Byłem zaskoczony, gdy wczoraj pojawiła się oferta sprzedaży – przyznał cicho, obserwując kątem oka Deucaliona.

\- Kłopoty rodzinne. Talia i Noah Hale zginęli w wypadku parę lat temu, a jej brat Peter nie radzi sobie z prowadzeniem tego biznesu – odparł.

\- Dzieci?

\- Dwójka, ale oboje nie są zainteresowani. Mają własne życie – odparł.

Stiles skinął głową. Widział kilka takich firm, które po utracie głównodowodzących rozpadały się albo trafiały w inne ręce. To drugie rozwiązanie zawsze było lepsze.

\- Jak określiłby pan moją rolę w całym przedsięwzięciu? – spytał ciekawie.

Negocjacje co do wykupu firmy nie będą trwały długo. W takich sytuacjach to raczej strona sprzedająca stara się o negocjatora chcąc ochronić własne interesy.

\- Potrzebuję kogoś inteligentnego, kto reprezentowałby mnie w tej sprawie. Nie znam się na tym, a nie chcę przepłacić. Chcę, żeby ustalił pan kondycję spółki oraz jej przyszłe możliwości – wyjaśnił. – Za co oczywiście zostanie pan odpowiednio wynagrodzony – dodał po chwili.

Stiles zamarł. Przeważnie do kwestii pieniężnej przechodził przy drugim spotkaniu, gdy rozeznał się już w sytuacji i miał plan działania.

\- Zgodzę się na siedemnaście procent od ostatecznej ceny sprzedaży – dodał i Stiles głośno przełknął ślinę.

Nie wiedział w tej chwili ile warta jest Hale Co., ale mimo wszystko to wciąż było kilkanaście milionów za mniej więcej dwa miesiące pracy. W zasadzie nie musieliby z Lydią robić nic do końca roku. Może w końcu pojechałby na wymarzony urlop.

Deucalion najwyraźniej źle ocenił jego wahanie, bo postukał nerwowo w swoją szklankę.

\- Ciężki z pana człowiek, panie Stilinski. Osiemnaście procent, ale to moje ostatnie słowo – oznajmił mu z czymś szorstkim w głosie.

Stilinski wyciągnął do niego rękę z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Proszę mi mówić Stiles – odparł, a Deucalion uścisnął jego dłoń z zadowoleniem.

ooo

Lydia oczywiście nie była zadowolona. Liczba firm należących do Deucaliona zaczęła rosnąć do prawie czterdziestu. Kondycja finansowa każdej z nich była jednak nawet bardziej niż zadowalająca. Sam początkowo myślał, że to piramida finansowa, która rozpadnie się, gdy spółka matka zacznie mieć pierwsze problemy, ale jak do tej pory nawet FBI nie interesowało się ani holdingami, ani tym bardziej żadnym z konsorcjów.

Deucalion był czysty.

Spotkali się w jednym z klubów, które tak uwielbiała Lydia, żeby uczcić kolejne przełomowe zlecenia. Po miesiącach względnej nudy nareszcie coś, co miało ich odrobinę rozruszać.

Scott obejmował Allison w pasie, gdy zajęli wynajętą wcześniej lożę i Stiles nie mógł się powstrzymać przed kilkoma prychnięciami pełnymi obrzydzenia.

\- Przestań – warknął McCall jak zwykle.

\- Przestań się lepić do niej. To obrzydliwe – odparł tylko nie starając się nawet przekrzyczeć muzyki.

Allison uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- Zawsze mogę z nim zerwać, żeby cię mniej brzydzić – zaproponowała i Stilesowi odpłynęła krew w twarzy.

\- Nawet tak nie żartuj – przeraził się. – Wtedy musiałbym non stop słuchać jak on bardzo cię kocha i cierpi, i jakie masz wspaniałe włosy. Jaka ogólnie jesteś miła – jęknął. – Drugi raz tego nie zniosę!

Gdzieś na trzecim roku Scott i Allison mieli drobną sprzeczkę, która skończyła się tym, że McCall niemal przeleżał miesiąc na jego kanapie płacząc po dziewczynie. Dosłownie wylewając łzy, chyba sądząc, że jego gejowski przyjaciel będzie pocieszał go i oglądał z nim filmy, na których on i Allison wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Oczywiście coś takiego nie było możliwe. Zamiast tego upili się i oglądali Star Treka, a Stiles doczołgał się do dziewczyny i w imieniu przyjaciela prosił o wybaczenie.

\- Kiedyś ci się odwdzięczę! – zagroził, gdy Scott pokładał się ze śmiechu. – Będę jęczał i płakał, i będę kupką nieszczęścia, a ty będziesz musiał iść do jakiegoś złego Bety albo Alfy i w moim imieniu błagać o wieczną miłość! – dodał grobowym tonem.

Lydia parsknęła pod nosem i przewróciła oczami.

\- Mnie ucieszyłoby, gdybyś w końcu umówił się z jakimś miłym Omegą – odparła znudzona. – W zasadzie nigdy nie widziałam cię z żadnym. Dlaczego nie umawiasz się z Omegami? – spytała ciekawie, lustrując go wzrokiem.

Wydął usta i sięgnął po drinka.

\- To chyba oczywiste. Omegi są czasami żałosne – przyznał szczerze. – Popatrz chociażby na mnie – ciągnął dalej. – Jedynymi dobrze pracującymi mięśniami w moim ciele są mięśnie ust.

\- A przypomnijmy, że jest ich ponad siedemdziesiąt – dopowiedział Scott, bo słyszał to już tak wiele razy, że nawet nie potrzebował sprawdzać tego w Wikipedii.

Stiles uśmiechnął się, sącząc napój, ale wciąż czuł na sobie wzrok Lydii.

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć? Omegi są czasami żałosne. Znam się na tym. Jestem jedną z nich, a ja nie chcę być z kimś żałosnym – stwierdził cierpko.

\- Znajdź kogoś takiego jak ty – zaproponowała.

\- Oj, kochanieńka – cmoknął, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. – Stiles jest tylko jeden – dokończył niskim tonem, który miał naśladować Davida Duchownego w Californication.

Lydia pacnęła go w tył głowy, a Allison zachichotała, więc z ulgą uznał temat za zamknięty.

Tak naprawdę nie był gotowy na żaden związek i raczej wątpił, żeby w przyszłości uległo to zmianie. Szkoła i kontakty z rówieśnikami nauczyły go przynajmniej, że większość osób, które mu się podobały wymagały od niego uległości z czym nie zgadzała się jego natura buntownika. Był Jamesem Deanem swojego pokolenia, chociaż nie nosił wtedy i nigdy szczerze powiedziawszy skórzanej kurtki.

Wszystkie jego kontakty z innymi opierały się zatem na jednonocnych przygodach, dlatego zawsze starał się, żeby seks przebiegał na jego warunkach.

Najłatwiej było zawsze z Betami. Scott był doskonałym przykładem takowej. Lojalny, przyjacielski i otwarty. Oczywiście jego instynkt opiekuńczy sprawiał, że Stiles czasami czuł się jak dziecko, ale McCall po prostu od lat się nim zajmował i bronił przed wszystkimi, więc to też być może wypływało z jego przyzwyczajenia.

Scott miał tendencje do przeforsowywania pewnych rzeczy, ale najczęściej jednak kierował się logiką i zdrowym rozsądkiem. Argumenty docierały do niego i dlatego byłby wspaniałym negocjatorem, gdyby tylko wybrał tę profesję. On jednak wolał zająć się prostą księgowością, która nie wprowadzała w jego żyły zbyt wielkich dawek adrenaliny.

Gdy Stiles zaczynał studia był pewien, że te granice pomiędzy wilkołakami szybko się zatrą. Jednak okazało się, że jest całkiem inaczej. Alfy były zbyt dominujące, żeby zdolne bety mogły spokojnie prowadzić jakiekolwiek rozmowy negocjacyjne na zajęciach. Nie zbyt wiele zresztą kończyło studia o tej specjalności. Bardziej dominujący studenci albo wykańczali ich nerwowo albo doprowadzali do tego, że bety nie zdawały egzaminów z praktyki. Niby było to niesprawiedliwe, ale na dobrą sprawę tak działała natura od wielu lat.

Ludzie akurat w tym byli lepsi od Bet czy Omeg, bo nie czuli wewnętrznej potrzeby uległości. Z drugiej jednak strony zawsze zbyt się bali, gdy Alfy zaczynały napierać, by im się przeciwstawić. Stiles znał to z autopsji, ale nigdy nie lubił okazywać słabości, więc przebrnął najpierw przez pierwszy semestr, a potem jakimś cudem dotrwał do końca.

\- Wiem, że nie możesz mi powiedzieć co będziesz negocjował, ale podaj chociaż sumę – zaczął Scott po chwili, gdy dziewczęta wyszły na parkiet.

\- Nie jestem pewien, ale kilkanaście milionów plus zwrot kosztów i dodatkowa premia w zależności od tego jak nisko zejdę z ceny – wydukał, bo wciąż nie do końca mógł w to uwierzyć.

Usta Scotta otworzyły się szeroko i niemal udławił się powietrzem.

\- Czasami żałuję, że cię nie posłuchałem i nie zacząłem z tobą pracować – odparł słabym głosem.

\- Nie opowiadaj. Jesteś szczęśliwy i masz Allison. Ja i Lyds pracujemy w stresie – zaczął, ale jego przyjaciel pokiwał przecząco głową.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Chcemy się pobrać za rok, ale Chris cały czas mruczy, że jestem księgowym… - urwał, nagle zmęczony.

\- A kim miałbyś być? Chociaż on akurat wolałby pewnie, żebyś był jednym z szalonych wilkołaków, którego mógłby upolować i zabić – warknął Stiles.

Nie przepadali za sobą z Argentami. Rodzina łowców wprowadziła się do Beacon Hills, ich rodzinnego miasta, zaraz po kilku atakach na ludzi. Podejrzenia oczywiście spadły na najbardziej niezrównoważoną Omegę w mieście, czyli Stilesa. Chrisa akurat nie obchodziło za bardzo, że był nieletnim synem szeryfa. Stiles spędził w piwnicy Argenta prawie siedemdziesiąt godzin zamknięty jak zwierzę i gdyby nie Allison pewnie faktycznie postradałby zmysły z nudów. W tym czasie wilkołak zaatakował jeszcze raz, co oczywiście oczyściło go z zarzutów, ale nie usłyszał od Chrisa ani jednego przepraszam.

Allison za to stała się dla niego jak siostra. To on poznał ją ze Scottem z nadzieją, że będą bratnimi duszami na pohybel staremu łowcy. I udało się. Od prawie siedmiu lat byli razem.

\- Wiesz on tak jakby przechodzi na emeryturę. Allison miała przejąć rodzinny biznes – mruknął Scott pod nosem.

\- Ale jej nie wypada? – spytał mściwie Stiles. – Jakaż szkoda, że linia łowców z ich rodziny skończy się na niej – jęknął nieszczerze zawiedziony.

\- Specjalnie dla ciebie, jeśli urodzi nam się chłopiec damy mu na imię Stiles i zostanie łowcą – obiecał mu solennie z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

Stilinski skrzywił się, dopijając drinki.

\- W twojej linii nie będzie chłopców McCall. Już moja w tym głowa – odparł, kierując się do baru.

Zamówił kolejnego kolorowego drinka i poluzował krawat. Nie zdążyli się przebrać po pracy, ale Lydii zdaje się to nie przeszkadzało. Trzymała w biurze kilka dodatkowych sukienek o różnej długości. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć ile par butów zalegało w szafie. Sam jednak wcale nie był lepszy. Często podczas posiłków przy biurku brudził krawaty, więc w jednej z szuflad biurka trzymał ich kilka na wszelki wypadek.

\- Wyczuwam aromat szczęścia, satysfakcji i samotności. Czyżbyś świętował awans w pojedynkę? – spytał mężczyzna stojący obok. Jego tęczówki przez chwilę błysnęły czerwienią, więc Stiles odwzajemnił się podobną przysługą i pozwolił swoim oczom przez chwilę mienić się na złoto.

Alfa przysunął się bliżej, naruszając natychmiast jego przestrzeń prywatną, więc sięgnął po drinka, którego zrobił barman.

\- Nie awans, ale udało mi się zdobyć spore zlecenie – przyznał po chwili, widząc, że mężczyzna dalej oczekuje odpowiedzi.

\- Może przeniesiemy się do mnie, żeby wspólnie to oblać? – spytał bez ogródek i Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Tego właśnie nie cierpiał. Kultura wymagała się, żeby przynajmniej się przedstawił. Dzięki Lydii dowiedział się, kilka miesięcy temu, że z góry wiadomo, iż facet nie traktuje go poważnie. I nie potraktuje go zbyt dobrze w łóżku. Zaklasyfikował go do Omeg, jednonocnych żenujących przygód, przy których czerpie się jak najwięcej i nie zamawia taksówki wykopując z mieszkania o czwartej nad ranem w obcej dzielnicy.

Stiles przeżył to kilkukrotnie i nie zamierzał czegoś takiego powtarzać. W końcu nie był, aż tak bardzo zdesperowany jak mężczyźnie się wydawało.

\- Powiedziałeś, że czujesz zapach radości i samotności zarazem – zaczął, patrząc w oczy mężczyzny z lekkim uśmieszkiem. – Ja wyczuwam tylko fiuta – odparł szczerze, robiąc kilka kroków do tyłu.

Alfa warknął, ale spora dłoń barmana powstrzymała go przed podążeniem za Stilesem, który już znikał w tłumie ludzi. Nieznajomy nie mógł go zaatakować, ale również groźby wcale nie były mile widziane .

\- Kłopoty? – spytał Scott na jego widok.

\- Jeden zero dla Stilesa – odparł.

\- Odprowadzić cię do domu?

Stilinski wzruszył ramionami.

\- Noc jeszcze młoda. Jutro zaczynamy tę nową sprawę, a już mamy sporo, więc możemy z Lyds pojawić się później – wyjaśnił.

\- Kiedy macie pierwsze spotkanie? – spytał Scott.

\- Muszę się najpierw umówić i wysłać wstępny kosztorys, a to znaczy, że muszę najpierw sprawdzić kondycję firmy i zrobić symulacje, żeby zorientować się jak to może wyglądać po sprzedaży. Pierwszy rok liczy się najbardziej – przypomniał McCallowi, który skinął głową.

Spojrzał na dziewczęta, które świetnie bawiły się na parkiecie i nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy.

\- W zasadzie to nie ma nic gorszego niż robienie takiego kosztorysu – podjął po chwili. – Zawsze wolałem pracę w terenie. Co powiedziałbyś, gdyby ci to zlecił? Oszczędziłbym czasu i wysłał ofertę jako pierwszy – odparł.

Scott nie wahał się ani chwili.

\- To byłoby genialnie!

\- Zatem za wspólne interesy – wzniósł toast i trącił się z McCallem kieliszkami.


	2. Chapter 2

Przebicie się przez historię takiej firmy jak Hale Co. było mordęgą. Stiles miał ochotę odgryźć sobie każdy odcisk na palcu, który powstał, gdy przerzucał kartki ponad tysiąc stronicowego raportu, który przygotowała mu Lydia. A to tylko streszczenie, gdzie zawarła same daty i nazwiska. Lyds musiała mieć coś z wiedźmy, bo McCall nie zdążył jeszcze nawet wstępnie oszacować wartości firmy na tę chwilę.  
Prawie od tygodnia Stiles nie wychodził z mieszkania, decydując się w końcu, że biuro nie jest zbyt wygodne. Nawet z nowymi meblami, które Allison kupiła kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Argent uparła się zrobić użytek ze swoich studiów aranżacji wnętrz i parę dobrych tygodni spędziła wizualizując swoje pomysły.

Kiedy w końcu mógł wybrać jeden projekt, zdecydował się na błogosławiony minimalizm. Przy jego problemach z koncentracją nie mógł sobie pozwolić na fontanny ścienne czy inne takie. Nie mógłby prowadzić rozmów z klientami ani tym bardziej pracować we własnym biurze.

Jego mieszkanie było utrzymane w podobnej, nudnej tonacji. Salon, który wykorzystywał częściej jako własny gabinet, miał nawet biurko i komputer. Dwie sofy jak dotąd nie zostały zbyt często wykorzystane do wspólnego oglądania telewizji, ale za to pachniały jego przyjaciółmi, więc nie czuł się sam.

Jego sypialnia nie stanowiła jego sanktuarium jak większość wilkołaków miało w zwyczaju. Nie było w niej prawie osobistych rzeczy, a na ścianach wisiało tylko kilka fotografii przedstawiających jego i ojca. Scott często żartował, że to ze względu na to, że Stiles nie miał stałego partnera. W jego łóżku zawsze pachniało obcymi osobami i starał się nie trzymać niczego, co mogłoby powiedzieć o nim coś więcej.  
Kompletnym zaskoczeniem dla jego przyjaciół była natomiast jego garderoba. Wśród krawatów i garniturów, najważniejsze miejsce zajmowały ubrania, w których chodził w szkole średniej i na studiach. Nie przytył i nie urósł od tamtego czasu, więc wciąż pasowały na niego. Nie widział powodu, żeby wyrzucać je, chociaż już nie miał gdzie w nich wychodzić. Raczej nie wyobrażał sobie miny Deucaliona, gdyby pokazał się w koszulce z nadrukiem w jakiejś drogiej restauracji. Musiałby chyba zaproponować swoje usługi za darmo, żeby mężczyzna chociaż rozważył jako kandydata do reprezentowania go.

Ubrania jednak nie były jedynym, co Stiles trzymał w garderobie. Lydia lubiła żartować, że cały tajny pokój jest jak jego umysł; pokręcony i niezrozumiały. Na każdej ze ścian wisiały plakaty przedstawiające superbohaterów z kreskówek. Każda półka zastawiona była fotografiami, na których widnieli jego przyjaciele i rodzina. Kolejne płaskie powierzchnie zajmowały pamiątki ze wspólnych wypadów na biwak czy w góry, wyjazdów studenckich i tych całkiem familijnych, które organizowali z ojcem raz do roku.

Jedną z szafek zajmowały nieudane prezenty, które dostawał od swojej babci, a które nadawały całemu pomieszczeniu aromat ziół i magii.

Tak, jego garderoba była jak jego umysł; straszna i nieskoordynowana. Czasami dziwił się, że nikt na jego garniturach nie wyczuwał zapachu starości i szaleństwa.

Telefon zabrzęczał, wyrywając go z zamyślenia, więc sięgnął po słuchawkę.

\- Stilinski – zaczął już zwyczajowo.

\- Z tej strony Ethan, asystent pana Deucaliona – przedstawił się ponownie chłopak, chociaż to było niepotrzebne.

Lydia wysłała chłopakowi bardzo drogą starą whiskey z bardzo rzadką odmianą tojadu w środku, która nie powodowała następnego dnia kaca. Skąd dziewczyna wiedziała, że asystent Deucaliona był wilkołakiem, Stiles nie wiedział. Jednak nie protestował nawet, gdy księgowość jęknęła widząc rachunek.

\- Oczywiście, że cię pamiętam – odparł przyjaźnie.

Chłopak odetchnął po drugiej stronie.

\- Pan Deucalion zamierza wyjechać za granicę za tydzień i byłby bardzo zadowolony, jeśli do tego czasu otrzymałby od pana jakieś informacje – powiedział Ethan i to była kolejna poufna informacja.

Księgowość może cmoknąć się w tyłek.

\- Dziękuję, Ethan – odparł, rozłączając się.

Wrócił do czytanego raportu z komórką w dłoni i wyklepał smsa do Scotta. Telefon rozdzwonił się niemal natychmiast, ale widząc numer McCalla nawet nie pofatygował się odebrać. Jego przyjaciel zapewne jak zwykle spanikował. Jak przed każdym egzaminem i przez pierwsze dwa lata związku z Allison.

McCall miał tendencje do nie wierzenia w swoje możliwości. Aczkolwiek ufał Stilesowi, a on z kolei był pewien, że jego zmysł obserwacji jest genialny. Jak do tej pory rzadko się mylił. Scott dostał się do drużyny lacrosse'a, Allison pokochała go i przede wszystkim skończyli Yale, jak planowali.

Nie było rzeczy niemożliwych, jeśli tylko wierzyło się w swoje siły. Stiles wierzył w możliwości Scotta, a Scott po prostu wierzył jemu.

ooo

Deucalion był mile zaskoczony, że na dwa dni przed wyjazdem dostał sprawozdania. Stiles sam wyjaśnił mu, że na dobrą sprawę nie ma jeszcze punktu zaczepienia, ale wciąż szuka. Hale Co. jak do tej pory bezproblemowo wywiązywała się z zamówień. Pracownicy dostawali pensje na czas, a co ważniejsze firma stała stabilnie na rynku. Jej najmocniejszą stroną była rodzinna gwarancja jakości, niezmiennej od przeszło dwustu lat. Nie było to coś co można było wyrzucić w piach. Amerykanie uwielbiali firmy familijne budowane latami. To były kawałki historii amerykańskiego biznesu, a przede wszystkim kolejne dowody na spełnienie snów, który Disney karmił ich od dawna.

Każdy w Stanach mógł stać się milionerem, a pieniądze leżały na ulicy. Za każdym rogiem czekała szansa na zostanie drugą Merlin Monroe lub Seanem Connerym, chociaż on akurat był Brytyjczykiem.  
Stiles sam był pod wrażeniem roboty, którą odwalili Hale'owie. Przez lata ich firmę prowadzili utalentowani ekonomiści, którzy z łatwością przewidzieli Czarny Czwartek. Spółka wzmocniła się zarówno po pierwszym krachu jak i po drugim. Stiles nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby okazało się, że wykorzystywali do tego wilkołacze zmysły.

Deucalion wpłacił zaliczkę i Scott kupił pierścionek zaręczynowy. I nowe mieszkanie. Przed kupnem nowego samochodu Stiles go powstrzymał. Chris był wściekły, a Lydia już prowadzała Allison po górnym Manhattanie po wystawach najdroższych projektantów.

Wysłali do Hale Co. oficjalną ofertę i musieli czekać tylko na odpowiedź.

ooo

Asystentem Petera Hale był Danny Mahealani. Lydia poinformowała go o tym, podobnie jak o fakcie, że chłopak jest gejem. Wolnym i uroczym. I do tego Betą.

Nadmiar tych bezsensownych informacji przytłoczył go nawet bardziej niż fakt, że Peter Hale zgodził się na wstępne rozmowy z nimi. Od razu uprzedzono go, że prezes nie będzie uczestniczył w nich osobiście, ale zajmie się tym specjalnie zatrudniona ku temu osoba.

Stiles przejrzał dane personalne członków firmy i starał się dopasować zdjęcia do nazwisk. Zawsze robił to w ostatniej chwili, bo to czego dowiadywał się z dokumentów najczęściej było zbyt osobiste. Trudno potem nie było brać do siebie tych informacji i całkiem błędnie podchodzić do rozmowy. Chłodna ocena zawsze była najlepsza. Każdy powinien dostać czystą kartę na wstępie. Opinie wyrabiał sobie przy pierwszym spotkaniu i jak dotąd ta metoda sprawdzała się najlepiej.

Lydia towarzyszyła mu czasami podczas takich spotkań. Robiła wstępne notatki i nie musiał używać wtedy dyktafonu. To było o wiele łatwiejsze, bo często dopisywała własne uwagi na marginesach, a wiadomo – co dwie głowy to nie jedna.

Peter Hale pojawił się w towarzystwie swojego asystenta kilka minut spóźniony, co Martin skrzętnie odnotowała. Stiles nie widział nigdzie zatrudnionego negocjatora, więc wskazał im miejsca, ale Danny uśmiechnął się szeroko i przysiadł się koło Lydii.

\- Stiles Stilinski – przedstawił się uprzejmie, podając rękę starszemu mężczyźnie.

\- Peter Hale – odparł tamten.

\- Jestem tutaj w imieniu pana Deucaliona z Deucalion Global – odparł, podsuwając mężczyźnie dokumenty.

\- Wiem kim pan jest, panie Stilinski. Niestety samolot mojego siostrzeńca miał opóźnienie i niestety będziemy musieli poczekać jeszcze kilka minut, za co serdecznie przepraszam. Wiem, że pański czas jest cenny – przeprosił z lekkim uśmiechem, który nie był szczery.

Stiles jednak nie znielubił go. W Peterze było coś zawadiackiego i inteligentnego zarazem. Wyglądał, jakby rzucał wyzwanie swojemu rozmówcy; odważysz się mi przeciwstawić, jednak w całkiem nie agresywny sposób.

Zanim Stiles zdołał zapytać czy siostrzeniec Petera zajmie się negocjacjami, drzwi sali konferencyjnej otworzyły się szeroko i do środka wparował lekko zirytowany Derek Hale.

Mężczyzna był cztery lata starszy od Stilesa i chociaż przekroczył trzydziestkę czas dobrze mu zrobił. Ciemne brwi zmarszczyły się, a szczęka napięła, gdy spojrzał na niego, ale Stilinski nie potrafił odczytać czy to dobra czy zła ekspresja jego twarzy. Już na studiach samym spojrzeniem sprowadzał do parteru rozmówców, chociaż nie zawsze taka była jego intencja.

Stiles starał się odnotować w pamięci jak najwięcej szczegółów. Ciemny garnitur był lekko wymięty, więc Derek faktycznie siedział przez wiele godzin. W kącikach oczu pojawiły się niewielkie zmarszczki, które świadczyły tylko o tym, że mężczyzna często się uśmiechał, czego nie można było powiedzieć patrząc na niego właśnie w tej chwili.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – powiedział, chociaż wcale nie brzmiał jak ktoś, komu jest przykro.

Przywitał się z wujem, a potem wyciągnął dłoń przez stół.

\- Derek Hale, negocjator – przedstawił się i Stiles miał ochotę ugryźć się w policzek.

Oczywiście, że Hale go nie pamiętał. Stiles w końcu był świeżynką, Omegą, która zaczynała ten sam kierunek akurat, gdy on kończył. Z wyróżnieniem.

Silny męski zapach uderzył w jego nos, gdy wstał, aby podać dłoń mężczyźnie.

Sygnety, które dostali na zakończenie studiów otarły się o siebie nieprzyjemnie i Derek spojrzał w dół na ich dłonie. Stiles miał tylko nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie słyszy przyspieszonego bicia jego serca.

Do tej pory już kilkakrotnie zdarzyło mu się zareagować tak silnie na obecność drugiego męskiego ciała, ale przeważnie udawało mu się wyjść z tego samego pomieszczenia zanim kompletnie się upokorzył.  
Poczuł ciepło na policzkach i zaczął przeklinać swoją jasną karnację, starając się wyrzucić niemal od razu sprzed oczu wizję siebie rozciągniętego pod ciemniejszym i silnym ciałem Dereka.

Nie wiedział jak długo tak stali, ale to pewnie był tylko ułamek sekundy.

Gdy Stiles znalazł się z powrotem na krześle, Derek uśmiechał się w jego stronę krzywo.

\- Spodziewałem się kogoś innego po drugiej stronie stołu – oznajmił Hale.

Stiles niemal od razu poczuł się upokorzony, ale zdusił w sobie chęć odpowiedzenia na impertynencję.

\- Moje dane osobowe były we wstępnym piśmie, które panom przesłaliśmy – odparł starając się brzmieć neutralnie.

Oczywiście wielu negocjatorów zdobywało przewagę nie ujawniając wcześniej, że to oni poprowadzą daną sprawę. Każdy miał swój styl i czasami tak było bezpiecznej. Stiles jednak nigdy nie miał nic do ukrycia. Przeważnie ludzie dzięki temu, że wiedzieli, iż on będzie prowadził negocjacje po prostu nie przygotowywało się należycie i przy takich spotkaniach jak to odkrywali jak wielki błąd popełnili.  
Derek najwyraźniej należał do tej grupy.

\- Dobrze, zatem zapoznaliśmy się z wujem z propozycjami Deucalion Global, aczkolwiek mamy przygotowane własne wstępne umowy – odparł, wyciągając z teczki plik dokumentów.

Stiles nie był zaskoczony. To był pewien punkt rytuału, krążyli wokół siebie rozpoznając słabe i mocne strony. Próbowali dowiedzieć się czego tak naprawdę chce druga strona.

Stiles otworzył pierwszą stronę i przeleciał wzrokiem przez standardowy wstęp. Zatrzymał się dopiero pod koniec, gdzie znajdowały się tak naprawdę najważniejsze rzeczy. W punktach Derek wyliczył wszystkie warunki, ale Stiles wątpił, żeby chociażby połowa z nich była ważna. Przeważnie umowy tego typu zawierały sporo tak zwanych zapychaczy, które miały na celu pochowanie po kątach tych istotnych szczegółów, żeby negocjator mógł przepchnąć to co ważne dla klienta bez zbytniej walki. Najczęściej nie skupiano się na głupotach typu 'mój wnuk ma zostać przynajmniej kierownikiem'.

Stiles podsunął w zamian kopię warunków, które przygotował dla Deucaliona i zerknął na Dereka.  
Mężczyzna musiał zauważyć, że obaj ukończyli Yale. Była taka umowa pomiędzy absolwentami, że jeśli spotkają się kiedykolwiek po przeciwnej stronie jeden drugiemu wyświadcza przysługę. Składali wtedy coś na kształt przysięgi i traktowano to potem dość poważnie. Nie było to nielegalne, ale znacznie przyspieszało negocjacje i ułatwiało przeważnie porozumienie. Polegało to mniej więcej na tym, żeby delikatnym stuknięciem palca wskazać punkty w umowie, które faktycznie były istotne.

Stiles już raz w ten sposób oszczędził sobie ponad sześciu tygodni i zastanawiał się czy pomimo osobistego charakteru sprawy Derek chciałby dalej kultywować tradycję. Z drugiej strony za niecałe dwa miesiące odbywał się coroczny zjazd absolwentów i Stiles nie miał ochoty usłyszeć, że spotkał kogoś z alma mater i nie wykazał się odpowiednią znajomością zwyczajów. Zawsze był w pewnym stopniu pariasem, ale nie zamierzał tego pogłębiać.

Wrócił do początku czytanego tekstu i zawahał się gdy doszedł do linijki z żądaną sumą. Stuknął palcem w kartkę papieru, widząc zaskoczony wzrok Dereka.

Zjechał niżej, marszcząc brwi, gdy pojawił się podpunkt mówiący o niezmiennym statusie firmy jako odrębnej spółki i znowu wykonał ten gest.

Hale otworzył dokumenty na odpowiedniej stronie, ale stuknął ostrożnie w kwestie finansowe, a o wiele mocniej w część o pracownikach.

Z tym mogli się mierzyć w zasadzie.

Peter Hale odchrząknął, wyrywając ich z zamyślenia.

\- Kiedy mówiłeś, że pierwsze spotkanie będzie tak wyglądać, byłem pewien, że żartujesz – zwrócił się do siostrzeńca, który uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Niestety opuszczę panów dzisiaj, ale mam nadzieję, panie Stilinski, że spotkamy się ponownie już niebawem – pożegnał się.

\- Do widzenia, panie Hale – odparł tylko, chociaż mężczyzna w zasadzie był już w drzwiach.

Danny poruszył się niespokojnie koło Lydii.

\- Możemy to chyba dokończyć w domu – zaproponował nagle Derek, pakując dokumenty i Stiles odetchnął z ulgą.

W pomieszczeniu nagle zrobiło się bardzo gorąco. Dzięki dokumentom jego uwaga skupiła się na czymś innym niż Derek, ale kosztowało go to tak wiele energii, że po powrocie do mieszkania zamówi chyba wszystko, co podają w indyjskiej restauracji na rogu. Miał nadzieję, że Lydia do niego dołączy, ale wątpił w to. Piątki oznaczały dla niej początek weekendu.

\- Tak, to chyba dobry pomysł – zgodził się szybko.

Starał się nie podnosić wzroku, chociaż właśnie w tej chwili się za to nienawidził.

Derek wstał, zbierając dokumenty i kiwnął palcem w stronę Danny'ego, który niemal natychmiast podniósł się z krzesła.

\- Przekaż mojemu wujowi, że nie będzie mnie na kolacji – odparł półgłosem. – I jesteś wolny na resztę dnia – dodał.

Mahealani skinął głową i uśmiechnął się do Lydii, która starała się wygładzić spódnicę. Odrobinę zbyt długo jak na gust Stilesa, ale był jej za to wdzięczny. Ewidentnie zauważyła jego zaniepokojenie i nie chciała zostawiać go sam na sam z Derekiem. Chociaż przeważnie asystenci powinni wyjść wcześniej, żeby negocjatorzy wymienili pomiędzy sobą kilka uwag ogólnych.

Kolejny ze zwyczajów, których nauczyło go Yale.

\- Panno… - zwrócił się do niej Derek, marszcząc brwi.

\- Martin, Lydia Martin, asystentka pana Stilinskiego – przedstawiła się, wstając.

\- Panno Martin – położył nacisk na jej nazwisko. – W recepcji czeka mój asystent Vernon Boyd, gdyby była pani tak uprzejma i powiadomiła go, że jest już wolny, byłbym wdzięczny – poprosił cicho.

Lydia zamarła w pół kroku, podobnie jak Stiles. Derek właśnie wydał jej polecenie. Gdyby Stiles był alfą mógłby potraktować to jako naruszenie terytorium.

Niski warkot wyrwał się z jego ust zanim zdążył się powstrzymać i Derek spojrzał na niego dziwnie.  
Lydia podeszła jednak już do mężczyzny i spojrzała na niego kpiąco.

\- Tylko dlatego, że uprzejmie prosiłeś – mruknęła, wbijając mu paznokieć prosto w klatkę piersiową.

Jego oczy zabłysnęły czerwienią, ale uspokoił się, gdy go minęła.

\- To było niegrzeczne – warknął Stiles, zabierając swoją teczkę.

\- Nie chciała wyjść. To też było niegrzeczne – odparł sucho Derek, zastępując mu drogę.

\- Lydia nie jest zobligowana do podążania naszymi ścieżkami – oznajmił mu.

\- Wiem, że jest człowiekiem, ale powinieneś ją o tym pouczyć – warknął.

Stiles przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę i zmarszczył brwi. Ze wszystkich sposobów rozpoczęcia rozmowy ten wydawał mu się jednym z najgorszych. Byli z Derekiem równego wzrostu, chociaż mężczyzna przewyższał go masą mięśniową. Byli jak dąb i po prostu długi badyl, którego przypadkowo nikt nie ściął.

Zapach Dereka był ciężki, wypełniający nozdrza i oszałamiający. Stiles starał się nie oddychać przez usta, żeby nie zdradzić, że jakkolwiek na niego reaguje, ale oddychanie przez nos nie było dobre. W normalnych sytuacjach po prostu wyszedłby z tego pomieszczenia w ciągu kilku minut, zostawiając za sobą alfę, który tak na niego oddziaływał, ale mieli widywać się jeszcze przez parę następnych miesięcy.  
Okazanie słabości w ten sposób mogło położyć rysę na całej strategii, którą obrał.

Wiedział, że nie było szans, żeby spodobał się Derekowi. Pamiętał wszystkie te płaczące bety na studiach, które Hale rzucał jedna za drugą, a które i tak garnęły się w jego ramiona.

\- Więc protokół – przypomniał, odchrząkując, bo mężczyzna nie ruszył się nawet na centymetr dalej blokując jedyne wyjście. – Mogę zaproponować twojemu wujowi, że nasza firma poprowadzi negocjacje z obu stron, żeby nie kłopotać ciebie skoro jesteście spokrewnieni – zaproponował. – Wynik będzie uczciwy, niezależny od stawki, ponieważ Deucalion Global i Hale Co. pokryją naszą pensję pół na pół – dodał.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Nie jesteśmy zainteresowani. I nie jestem zbyt blisko z wujem – odparł. – Masz ochotę na drinka? – spytał, przepuszczając go w końcu w drzwiach.

Stiles niemal potknął się, ale w ostatniej chwili odzyskał równowagę. Spojrzał na Dereka, starając się odczytać jego intencje, ale nie zobaczył kompletnie niczego w zwyczajowo pochmurnej twarzy.

\- Nie jestem zainteresowany – odparł, mając nadzieję, że bicie jego serca nie zdradzi go. Na wszelki wypadek pozwolił błysnąć swoim tęczówkom czystym złotem.

Derek nie wydawał się zdziwiony i w jego oczach ponownie zagościła czerwień, chociaż nie musiał tego robić.

\- Więc, czy masz ochotę wyjść na drinka, ponieważ spędziłem w samolocie cztery godziny i chciałbym po prostu wypić odrobinę normalnego alkoholu – podjął ponownie.

Stiles zawahał się, aż przypomniał sobie, że przecież obaj kończyli Yale, a niedługo pewnie ponownie spotkają się na zlocie. W zasadzie to był nawet dobry pomysł. Być może Derek przywitałby się nawet z nim w ich alma mater, gdyby wykazali się obaj podobną dozą profesjonalizmu.

Miało to też dobre strony – przyzwyczajenie do zapachu mężczyzny mogło tylko przynieść dobre rzeczy. Kiedy Derek wszedł dzisiaj do pomieszczenia, dłonie Stilesa zrobiły się mokre, a jego ślinianki pracowały tak szybko, że mógłby używać tego płynu jako lubrykantu jeszcze przez wiele tygodni.

\- Znasz jakiś dobry bar czy zdasz się na mnie? – spytał, z całych sił starając się brzmieć spokojnie.

Derek sprawiał, że się denerwował. Jego wzrok był oceniający, ale jednocześnie brakowało w nim emocji, które byłyby łatwe do odczytania. Dlatego wszystko zawsze krążyło wokół Hale'a na studiach. Każdy chciał dostać się bliżej, ale podobnie jak ze Słońcem, gdy w końcu osiągali to co chcieli, odchodzili poparzeni.

\- Ty coś wybierz – odparł w końcu Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles miał tylko jeden ulubiony bar. Nie było to miejsce usytuowane blisko jego mieszkania ani firmy. Zajrzał tu w zasadzie przypadkowo podczas pierwszych tygodni po przeprowadzce i został. Barman okazał się być mieszanką pasywno-agresywną, dokładnie taką jaką sam prezentował i niejednokrotnie spędzili wiele godzin rozmawiając.

Derek przyciągnął uwagę kilku kobiet i jeszcze większej ilości mężczyzn, gdy rozpiął marynarkę i poluzował krawat. Siedzieli przy barze, bo Stiles zdecydował, że wzięcie stolika będzie zbyt intymne podczas, gdy są tylko we dwóch. Poza tym Derek zawsze mógłby chcieć poderwać kogoś na dzisiejszą noc, a Stiles nie miał zamiaru protestować. Może sam widok Hale'a z kimś innym jakoś pohamowałby jego instynkt.

Scott parę dni temu miał rację. Wstrzemięźliwość seksualna zabije go wcześniej czy później.  
Jake rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie, gdy podawał im piwo. Był co prawda tylko człowiekiem, ale potrafił rozpoznać alfę, gdy tylko ten przekraczał próg jego baru.

Stiles przeprowadził z nim rozmowę za pomocą samych spojrzeń.

Kto to jest młody?

Alfa

Przyjaciel?

Nie wiem

Będziesz potrzebował pomocy?

Stiles wzruszył ramionami nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że to robi i Jake wrócił do polerowania kieliszków, spoglądając na Hale'a nieufnie.

\- Nie jesteś zbyt subtelny – powiedział Derek.

\- Przeważnie nie staram się być subtelny – odparł, stukając w bok szklanki. – Gdzie pracujesz na stałe? – spytał od niechcenia.

\- Tutaj. W Nowym Yorku – oznajmił mężczyzna i Stiles zdziwił się. – Byłem w podróży służbowej, gdy mój wuj zadzwonił.

Stiles upił odrobinę piwa, od razu żałując, że nie zdecydował się na swoje zwyczajowe słodkie drinki. Jake uśmiechnął się złośliwie widząc jego minę. Znając jego mógł nalać mu najbardziej gorzkiego piwa, jakie znalazł.

\- Skoro nie lubisz smaku po co je zamówiłeś? – spytał Derek, niemal od razu odgadując co siedzi w jego głowie, co wcale nie pomagało.

Siedzieli niemal ramię w ramię, a bar był do połowy pusty. Powinien słyszeć rozmowy ludzi z drugiego końca, ale w jego uszach wciąż pobrzmiewał tylko głos Dereka. Niski tembr, który napinał wszystkie struny w jego ciele.

Gdyby Stiles się nie znał, pomyślałby, że jest masochistą.

\- Picie słodkich drinków zwabia palantów – odparł głucho. – Poza tym przeważnie nie pijam w piątki – dodał.

Derek w milczeniu sączył swoje piwo od czasu do czasu spoglądając na ukrytego w cieniu barmana.

\- Wybierasz się za dwa miesiące na spotkanie absolwentów? – spytał konwersacyjnym tonem i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy w życiu to nie on podtrzymuje rozmowę.

\- Tak. Zarezerwowaliśmy już w zasadzie nawet bilety – odparł na dobre rozstając się ze swoją szklanką.  
Jake podał mu coś mało subtelnego z najbardziej gejowską słomką jaką Stiles widział, ale nie bardzo go to obchodziło w tej chwili.

\- My? – spytał Derek.

\- Scott McCall studiował ze mną i Allison Argent z kierunku artystycznego czy jak się to tam nazywa – wytłumaczył i poniewczasie zorientował się, że Derek próbował wybadać czy jest z kimś związany.

Hale oczywiście nie kojarzył żadnego nazwiska, co ponownie go nie zaskoczyło.

\- To miło, że będziecie. Nie wiem dlaczego nie przyjeżdżaliście wcześniej – odparł.

Stiles parsknął rozbawiony.

\- Jesteśmy na spotkaniach absolwentów co roku. Scott jest betą, a Allison pochodzi z rodziny łowców. Po prostu obracamy się w innym towarzystwie – wyjaśnił.

Derek wydawał się zaskoczony, więc Stilinski wzruszył ramionami.

\- O co chodzi? – spytał z kolei on.

\- Nasza specjalizacja przeważnie spotyka się o północy pod Sterling Memorial. Skończyłeś ją. Powinieneś brać udział w marszu – odparł nagle Hale, kompletnie zaskakując Stilinskiego.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi, ale nie odpowiedział, ściągając ananasa ze słomki.

\- Szczególnie po tym co stało się podczas spotkania z reprezentacją Berkley – dodał już odrobinę ciszej.

\- Taaak – westchnął Stiles. Czyli jednak Hale go pamiętał. I to dość szczegółowo.

Doskonale pamiętał swój pierwszy rok. Jeden z profesorów zaproponował mu udział w corocznej potyczce z Berkley. W zasadzie myślał, że został wyróżniony wśród innych dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że czteroosobowa drużyna złożona z samych alf potrzebuje jakiegoś mądrali i niewolnika, który odrobi za nich pracę domową. Wyjechali wtedy po raz pierwszy na teren neutralny, bo w obu drużynach były wilkołaki i nikt nie chciał dać przewagi terytorium przeciwnikom.

Warsztaty trwały prawie cały tydzień i pod koniec Stiles i jakieś bety miały zająć się testem wielokrotnego wyboru. Alfy usiadły natomiast przy stole negocjacyjnym i to w zasadzie był główny punkt programu. Berkley zwyciężało przez ostatnie pięć lat i atmosfera była bardzo napięta dlatego wszystkich zaczęło irytować, że Stiles zaczął sypiać z jedną z alf z wrogiej uczelni. Matt był początkowo miły, ale potem okazał się takim samym fiutem jak każdy, chociaż tym razem Stiles po prostu potrzebował rozproszenia.

Jakby tego wszystkiego nie było mało, jeden z ich alf rozchorował się po wypiciu zbyt wielkiej ilości whiskey z tojadem. Na pięć godzin przed finalnymi rozgrywkami mogli zostać wykluczeni.

To wtedy jego profesor zaproponował, żeby zastąpił nieobecnego. Jeśli przegrywać to przynajmniej nie walkowerem.

Kiedy Stiles wszedł na salę w zbyt wielkiej pożyczonej todze, rozległy się pierwsze gwizdy. Negocjacje odbywały się zawsze w obecności publiczności. Tym razem gościł ich Harvard i najprawdopodobniej na sali znajdowało się ponad sto osób. Lotem błyskawicy rozniosła się wieść, że mała omega została wystawiona przez Yale do pojedynku i koledzy z jego drużyny nawet nie kryli irytacji, gdy ktoś bezczelnie włączył kamerę.

Prowadzący z lekkim uśmiechem pozwolił mu wybrać partnera. Mieli zmierzyć się ze sobą jako ostatni.

Stiles skinął w stronę Matta, mówiąc głośno:

\- Przecież z nim sypiam, to chyba go znam. – Uśmiechnął się nawet lekko, irytując jeszcze bardziej pozostałych.

Wiedział, że chłopcy mają dobry plan. Kapitan drużyny – Arthur, oznajmił pozostałym, że muszą dać z siebie wszystko i wygrać co się da. Wtedy jego porażka nie miałaby znaczenia. Derek i Isaac w tej kwestii byli zgodni i wciąż traktowali go jak powietrze, więc się nim stał.

Tak po prostu jak przez całe jego życie.

Stiles obserwował wygraną Dereka, remis Isaaca i przegraną Arthura ze względnym spokojem. Sam przygotowywał to czym dysponowali i nie był zaskoczony, że kapitan zignorował jego uwagi na marginesach. Alfy zawsze liczyły na swoją pewność siebie, ignorując kompletnie kwestie przygotowania merytorycznego.

Na sali ponownie pojawiły się gwizdy, gdy wstał ze swojego miejsca i udał się do stolika, gdzie Matt już na niego czekał. Mężczyzna nie podał mu ręki na co zareagowano chichotem. Po prawie dwóch godzinach potyczek słownych, Stiles miał już wynegocjowaną kwotę, która sugerowała wygraną. Każdy z nich dostał wytyczne, których miał pilnować i rozeznać się co tak naprawdę ważne było dla przeciwnika. Matt pozwolił mu w zasadzie na wszystko, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Stiles po ciężkich walkach rezygnuje z głupot, a forsuje do przodu najważniejsze kwestie. Stilinski odkreślał kilkoma kolorami mazaków poszczególne punkty, czerwienią zaznaczając najmniej istotne, co oczywiście pozostałym rzuciło się w oczy. Matt oczywiście za czerwień uważał kolor najważniejszy.

W końcu Stiles spojrzał na niego i zastukał końcówką długopisu o stół, zastanawiając się ile wynosił rekord negocjacji.

\- Nie zgadzam się na kwotę – odparł spokojnie.

\- Co? – zdziwił się wilkołak.

\- Zrywam negocjacje. Ta kwota nie usatysfakcjonuje mojego klienta – powiedział, zabierając dokumenty.

Nigdy nie wiedzieli kto w takim wypadku wygrywa. Co prawda profesorowie mieli dokładnie opisane, która strona jest bardziej dominująca, ale studenci aż do końca rozgrywek nie dostawali tych wytycznych i żadna ze stron nie decydowała się na takie rozwiązanie. Alfy lubiły walkę do końca.

\- Dokończymy negocjacje – warknął Matt.

Stiles doskonale pamiętał jak alfa szybko tracił panowanie nad sobą.

\- Nie mam powodu. Zwrócimy się w stronę innego klienta – odparł, chociaż to wciąż był teatr.

Matt jednak pochylił się nad nim przez stół błyskając czerwonymi tęczówkami.

\- Jestem alfą, zrobisz co ci każę! – warknął głosem, którym przeważnie rozkazuje się swojej watasze.

Stiles poczuł pierwsze krople potu na czole i prawie odchylił gardło, okazując uległość, ale zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili i podniósł się, bardziej korzystając z siły rąk niż nóg.

\- Jesteś alfą, ale nie moim – odparł z mocą.

Reszty prawie nie pamiętał. Na filmie kilka dni później zobaczył jak Matt rzuca się do przodu, powalając go na podłogę i chwilę kotłują się na ziemi. Potem jakimś cudem udało mu się zrzucić z siebie cięższego mężczyznę i usiąść mu na plecach z ustami tuż przy tętnicy. To wszystko stało się tak szybko, że w zasadzie nikt nie zdążył w pełni zareagować.

Wisiał tak nad Mattem na milimetry od tego, żeby wymusić na nim uległość i przejąć status, aż nagle dotarł do niego zapach strachu. Gorzki, ciężki, który wypełnił jego usta żółcią.

\- Kim byłbyś bez swojego statusu? – spytał retorycznie i wszyscy na sali go usłyszeli. – Władza pachnie jak strach – dodał, zsuwając się z niego.

Wygrali tego dnia, a na youtube pojawił się filmik gdzie nikomu nieznana omega pokonuje w czasie negocjacji alfę. Dosłownie i przenośni. Kiedy skończył studia, praca już na niego czekała.

\- Taak – powtórzył, starając się nie patrzeć na Dereka.

\- Nie mogliśmy zrozumieć dlaczego… - urwał mężczyzna.

\- Dlaczego nie odebrałem mu statusu? – spytał Stiles z lekkim uśmiechem. – A co by mu zostało?  
Relegowano by go z uczelni za napaść na słabszego fizycznie studenta.

\- Mogłeś zostać alfą – zauważył Derek.

\- Dlaczego miałbym chcieć być alfą? – spytał retorycznie Stiles. – Większość z was myli dominację z agresją, co czyni was słabymi – odparł zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Tęczówki Dereka zabłysły czerwienią zanim mężczyzna zdążył nad sobą zapanować.

Nigdy nie nazywaj alfy słabym.

\- Ze względów filozoficzno-psychologicznych się z tobą zgodzę – stwierdził po chwili Derek.

\- Och, ale ze względów praktycznych nie? – spytał rozbawiony Stiles. – Zastanówmy się, raz do roku jestem tak nabuzowany hormonami, że mogę mieć każdego alfę, bo podąży tępo za moim zapachem – przypomniał. – Mogę zachowywać się jak idiota, bo nikt nie wymaga ode mnie odpowiedzialności. Nikt niczego się po mnie nie spodziewa, więc nigdy nie zawiodę niczyich oczekiwań – wyliczał dalej i Derek zmarszczył brwi.

ooo

Derek okazał się całkiem dobrym kompanem. Stiles wciąż trzymał się przy nim na baczności, ale mężczyzna w zasadzie nie próbował w żaden sposób go kontrolować. Chociaż przez ten niebiański zapach, który unosił się wokół Hale'a, Stiles niemal przez cały weekend utknął pod prysznicem. Tak źle było tylko wtedy, gdy wchodził w pierwsze stadium cyklu.

Poniedziałek był mordęgą. Spotkali się już o dziesiątej i niemal pięć godzin przesiedzieli na małej przestrzeli. Lydia nie skomentowała tego jak się wiercił, ale był jej wdzięczny, że obiecała towarzyszyć mu przez cały tydzień.

Drugim problemem okazał się Danny, który robił do niego maślane oczka, a to oznaczało tylko, że Mahealani nie jest w jego typie. Ludzi Stiles dzielił na kilka kategorii; alfy, które go nie cierpiały; alfy, które chciały wymóc na nim posłuszeństwo, więc on ich nie cierpiał a także pozostałych, którzy nie byli tak niebezpieczni, ale czasami trochę nudni, bo często imponował im jego wywalczony z trudem status biznesowy.

Danny niestety zaliczał się do tej grupy, a to oznaczało, że po paru spotkaniach pozna go ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, a potem rodzicami i będzie chciał się wprowadzić. Danny niestety nie był typem, któremu Stiles pokazałby swoją garderobę. W zasadzie Stilinski nigdy nie poznał nikogo takiego i jak na razie wstęp mieli tam tylko jego przyjaciele, którzy wiedzieli, że nie należy tam zbyt często zaglądać.  
Lydia we środę przyniosła dyktafon i notatnik, co oznaczało, że zamierza przyglądać się im zza swoich okularów zerówek, które ubrała zapewne tylko po to, żeby Boyd nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. Gdyby nie był gejem pewnie też rozsiewałby wokół zapach podniecenia za każdym razem, gdy spojrzałby w jej kierunku.

Stiles jednak był gejem i na swoje nieszczęście próbował zignorować aromat mydła i pianki po goleniu. Derek musiał spędzić dzisiaj sporo czasu w łazience, bo jego włosy układały się delikatnie na głowie, a jego szczęka była idealnie gładka. Stiles miał ochotę ją polizać.

\- Myślę, że możemy na dziś skończyć – odparł w pewnej chwili Derek i Stilinski wyrwał się z zamyślenia.

\- Tak, to chyba dobry pomysł. Prześle ci wstępny raport dotyczący przyszłego rozwoju firmy – odparł, zbierając swoje rzeczy.

Lydia i Boyd wyszli niemal natychmiast. Martin nie miała ochoty zostać ponownie wysłana na posyłki. Jej godność osobista mogłaby tego nie znieść po raz drugi.

\- Drinka? – spytał Derek i Stiles uśmiechnął się tym razem.

Piątek okazał się całkiem miły, a przebywanie w barze, gdzie pełno było różnych zapachów w zasadzie naprawdę pomogło. Gdyby nie to, że ponownie wrócili do sterylnej sali konferencyjnej. Poważnie Peter powinien wyrzucić sprzątaczki. To nienaturalne, żeby nie mógł wyczuć ludzi, którzy byli tu wcześniej.

\- Ten sam bar? – spytał tylko, a Derek skinął głową.

Jake już nie rzucał w kierunku Hale'a podejrzliwych spojrzeń, ale wciąż był w pogotowiu. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

W środku bar był prawie pusty i tak spokojny, że Stiles słyszał szum wody spłukiwanej w toalecie po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Nie krępując się zamówił jednego z kolorowych drinków, które bardziej radowały oczy niż podniebienie i zjadł owoce, które przyozdabiały szklankę. Jake zawsze dodawał do jego napoju dodatkowe porcje witamin, z których Stiles skrzętnie korzystał.

\- Uwiniemy się w ciągu kilku tygodni, jeśli udostępnicie nam wgląd w księgi rachunkowe – zaczął Stilinski.

To oczywiście była czysta formalność, ale bez tego nie pozwoliłby swojemu klientowi podpisać żadnej umowy. Derek zresztą pewnie też nie.

\- Dziadek Hieronim nie byłby zadowolony – westchnął niby od niechcenia Hale i Stiles uśmiechnął się.

Derek oczywiście próbował sprawdzić jak dobrze Stilinski się przygotował. Jeśli tak było faktycznie, Stiles miał niewiele czasu, żeby sprawdzić czy na pewno dostaną wszystkie informacje o aktywach i pasywach. Czasami prezesi rodzinnych firm zachowywali coś dla siebie. Jak sekretny familijny przepis, który został opatentowany i właścicielem nie jest spółka, ale personalnie członek rodziny. To rodziło komplikacje, bo do dobrego funkcjonowania firmy konieczne były kolejne negocjacje – dotyczące tym razem wykupu patentu. Jeśli przeoczyłby taki szczegół mógłby uznać karierę za zakończoną.

\- Dziwne, że mylisz dziadka z pradziadkiem swojej matki – odparł pewnie.

Hieronim Hale był czwartym z kolei prezesem Hale Co..

\- Znam też twoje drugie imię i módl się, żebym nie powiedział go na głos – ostrzegł z lekkim uśmiechem, bo Derek właśnie się skrzywił z odrazą.

\- Musiałbym wtedy wydukać jakoś twoje imię, a boję się jakiegoś trwałego urazu – odparł Hale.

\- Witaj w moim żałosny życiu – parsknął rozbawiony Stiles.

Derek ponownie się skrzywił.

\- Nie lubię, kiedy tak mówisz – przyznał cicho.

\- Jeśli jestem nisko mam dobre fundamenty, żeby atakować. Z wysokiego pułapu można tylko spaść – odparł bez żenady.

Derek wzruszył ramionami i chyba chciał coś dodać, ale Jake przesunął w kierunku Stilesa drinka, którego ten ewidentnie nie zamawiał.

Hale zesztywniał obracając się i podobnie jak Stilinski, szukając wzrokiem osoby, która podesłała alkohol.

Ku zaskoczeniu Stilesa, alfa, którego ponad dwa tygodnie wcześniej nazwał fiutem, przysunął się bliżej.

\- To w ramach przeprosin za zachowanie z ostatniego tygodnia – zaczął mężczyzna, uśmiechając się lekko. – Aiden z Deucalion Global. Nie wiedziałem, że współpracujesz z moim ojcem – dodał.

\- Stiles Stilinski i Derek Hale – przedstawił ich szybko, czując na karku ciężki oddech Dereka.

Aiden bez pytania zajął miejsce obok i Hale warknął ostrzegawczo, więc mężczyzna podniósł ręce do góry w obronnym geście i przeniósł się jeszcze dalej.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteście razem – odparł odrobinę zaskoczony. – To drink w przeprosiny – uzupełnił.

Stiles uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.

\- Nie. Dereka i mnie nic nie łączy. W zasadzie to negocjujemy w sprawie twojego ojca. Po drodze okazało się, że studiowaliśmy na jednej uczelni – wyklarował sytuację. – Dziękuję za drinka. Nie będę chował urazy – obiecał, obracając się do Dereka, który wcale nie wyglądał na uspokojonego.

Hale rzucił okiem jeszcze raz na Aidena, który na dobrą sprawę zaczął już flirtować z jakimś chłopakiem i poruszył się niespokojnie na stołku.

Stiles miał ochotę znad interpretować to zachowanie, ale Derek już się uspokoił. Najwyraźniej zaczął traktować go jako część swojego terytorium przynajmniej w czasie ich wspólnych rozmów. Jackson czasami miał podobnie z Lydią i pamiętał jak się skończyła ich historia. Martin czekała na jakiś bardziej czytelny znak ze strony Whittemore'a, ale okazało się, że jest dokładnie takim samym fiutem jak wszyscy myśleli.

\- Nie podoba mi się ten koleś – przyznał w końcu półgłosem Hale. – Generalnie cała ich rodzina mi się nie podoba – dodał.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jest w miarę kulturalny i ewidentnie starał się być grzeczny – odparł po prostu.

\- Co zrobił ostatnim razem? – spytał Derek, chociaż to nie był jego interes.

\- Potraktował mnie jak omegę – odpowiedział bez cienia zażenowania w głosie i Hale nie wydawał się potrzebować więcej wyjaśnień.

Dopili w milczeniu drinki i Stiles sięgnął po telefon. W zasadzie nie było jeszcze tak późno, żeby nie mógł zadzwonić do Scotta. Przez ostatnie dni prawie się nie widywali i Stilinski zaczynał tęsknić za przyjacielem. Chciał też usłyszeć jak idą przygotowania do ślubu.

\- Muszę się dzisiaj jeszcze z kimś spotkać – powiedział, wybierając odpowiedni numer i Derek skinął mu głową na pożegnanie.


	4. Chapter 4

Słowa Dereka dotyczące Deucaliona nie chciały wyjść mu z głowy. Jego instynkt, prócz seksualnej części, na dobrą sprawę nie działał nigdy poprawnie. Nie wyczuwał zagrożenia i nie wiedział przeważnie jak powinien się zachować. Od tego miał Lydię, która zapamiętale truła mu o wszystkich zasadach dotyczących spotkań z ludźmi i wilkołakami. Dodatkowo przypominała mu przy każdym wyjściu na wszelki wypadek.

I tak zawsze zapominał, że nie powinien podawać dłoni jako pierwszy, bo stawiał się powyżej innych.  
Nie zawsze wstawał też na powitanie co było kolejnym błędem.

Życie było okropne, ale to konwenanse stanowiły jego prywatne piekło.

Derek oczywiście potrafił znaleźć się w każdej sytuacji. Peter zaprosił ich wszystkich na doroczny bal organizowany w firmie, żeby Deucalion poznał wszystkich pracowników. Aiden towarzyszył mu i Stiles po prostu wiedział, że nie jest to przypadek.

Syn Deucaliona wodził za nim oczami przez cały wieczór, chociaż Stilinski miał jedną kategoryczną zasadę nie mieszania spraw łóżkowych do biznesu, więc w zamian unikał go jak mógł.

W ciągu następnego tygodnia miało stać się wiele ważnych rzeczy jak podpisanie pierwszych umów wstępnych, po których rozpoczynały się prawdziwe boje o pieniądze oraz początek jego cyklu, który w zasadzie znosił najgorzej. Lydia już ustaliła z Boydem terminy spotkań w ten sposób, żeby przeskoczyli dwa najcięższe dni, więc Derek nie mógł w żaden sposób wpłynąć na jego decyzyjność.

Mężczyzna w zasadzie zachowywał się książkowo profesjonalnie. Ich prywatne rozmowy nie wypływały podczas oficjalnych spotkań i to był jeden z głównych powodów, dla których Stiles wciąż się z nim widywał. Czasami zastanawiał się czy Derek nie ma nic lepszego do roboty niż przesiadywać z nim sam na sam w barze, ale najwyraźniej Hale lubił po prostu wspominać studia. Co prawda patrzyli na Yale w całkiem odmienny sposób, ale Derek nie wydawał się być urażony. Zdanie o profesorach w końcu mieli jedno.

Aiden ponownie przemieścił się po sali pełnej ludzi tak, by stać jak najbliżej niego, więc Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, acz niezapraszająco. Lydia wciąż krążyła w poszukiwaniu toalety, ale odmówił użycia swojego nosa w celu wyszukania intensywnego i charakterystycznego zapachu.

\- Mój ojciec jest pod wrażeniem twojej pracy – zaczął mężczyzna. – Generalnie bardzo wiele o tobie słyszeliśmy – dodał.

\- Dziękuję – odparł nie starając się nawet udawać, że komplement nie sprawił mu radości.

W końcu po części osiągnął sukces, bo chciał, żeby go podziwiano.

\- Chciałbym zaprosić cię do Hamptons, do naszej letniej rezydencji. Za tydzień mam urodziny i będzie kilku znajomych – urwał, czekając ewidentnie na jego reakcję.

\- Niestety jestem zajęty pracą w tej chwili. Sam rozumiesz, że takie sprawy wymagają czasu i zaangażowania – odpowiedział. – Jednak, jeśli po zakończeniu transakcji wciąż będziesz zainteresowany – sugestywnie zawiesił głos i Aiden skinął głową.

\- Nie mieszasz pracy z przyjemnością – stwierdził bardziej niż spytał, ale Stiles skinął głową z lekką ulgą.

Lydia zmaterializowała się jakoś po jego prawej stronie, ciągnąc za sobą Danny'ego, który nagle bardzo zainteresował się talerzykiem z przystawkami, które niósł kelner.

\- Świetne przyjęcie – zaczęła konwersacyjnym tonem, unosząc pytająco brwi i spoglądając na Aidena kątem oka.

Kto to jest? – pytała.

W tej chwili kłopoty

Spław go

Staram się

\- Dziękujemy. Zawsze staramy się zacieśniać więzy z pracownikami. Niekiedy nasze rodziny znają się od stu, stu pięćdziesięciu lat – odparł Peter, podchodząc do nich z drinkiem.

Derek z Deucalionem pojawili się w chwilę później i starszy Hale podniósł swój kieliszek do góry, stukając w niego delikatnie łyżeczką.

Na sali zrobiło się cicho jak makiem zasiał, a Peter odchrząknął.

\- Za dobry rok – wzniósł toast i każdy powtórzył te słowa po nim, jakby to też była w pewnym sensie tradycja.

Derek obserwował Stilesa przez dłuższą chwilę, więc ten po prostu uśmiechnął się lekko zakłopotany.  
Obserwowanie Hale'a w biurze, w garniturach niemal co drugi dzień, odrobinę uodporniło go na czar mężczyzny, ale dzisiaj Derek miał na sobie cholerny smoking, który wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej dopasowany niż jakakolwiek marynarka wcześniej. I podobnie jak od Aidena, od Hale'a Stiles starał się trzymać z daleka. Jego hormony już i tak buzowały pod skórą jak szalone, i nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz przyprowadził kogoś do mieszkania na noc.

To było niezdrowe.

Lydia wymieniła kieliszek w jego dłoni na pełny i poprawiła jego muszkę, która przekrzywiała się już chyba dziesiąty raz.

\- Wybiła północ, wszystkie księżniczki idą spać – oznajmiła mu bezpardonowo i Stiles się uśmiechnął.

Faktycznie godzina była już późna, a możliwe też, że za dużo wypił, chociaż to akurat była wina Lydii.

\- Przyjechałeś tutaj samochodem? – spytał niemal natychmiast Derek.

Stilinski odwrócił się w jego stronę zdziwiony, bo pozostali już zdążyli przemieścić się na taras, gdzie Peter pokazywał im ogrody przed firmą. Coś, co jeszcze prababka Dereka zainicjowała, żeby dzieciaki pracowników miały gdzie biegać.

\- Tak – odparł, bo to chyba było oczywiste.

Siedziba Hale Co. znajdowała się dobre dwadzieścia kilometrów na zachód od Nowego Yorku.

\- Odwiozę cię. Nie możesz prowadzić w takim stanie – poinformował go alfa.

\- Lydia zabiera nas z powrotem – oznajmił mu pospiesznie. – Przeważnie umawiamy się w ten sposób, bo ona nie przepada za alkoholem na takich imprezach. Nigdy nie wie, w którym kieliszku nie ma tojadu – dodał gwoli tłumaczenia.

Nie chciał, żeby Derek pomyślał, że wykorzystuje tak okropnie swoją asystentkę. Byli w Lydią przyjaciółmi od lat.

\- Dobranoc – pożegnali się jeszcze, gdy Martin zabrała swój płaszczyk z szatni.

Derek skinął im tylko głową.

ooo

Stiles nie cierpiał, kiedy otaczało go zbyt wiele bodźców. Nigdy nie wiedział na czym powinien skupić się najpierw. Oczywiście prym wiodła praca, ale ze Scottem, który nudził o swoim zbliżającym się już za trzynaście miesięcy ślubem, Deucalionem i spotkaniami z Derekiem, naprawdę nie wiedział w co włożyć ręce. Na domiar złego Aiden po prostu był wszędzie. Ethan musiał dać mu jego prywatny numer, bo już następnego dnia po imprezie w Hale Co. czekał na niego sms dotyczący urodzin w Hamptons. Aiden przesłał mu co prawda tylko adres (tak na wszelki wypadek), ale Stiles i tak doskonale wiedział do czego to zmierza. W ciągu najbliższych dni będzie musiał w niezbyt miły sposób rozmówić się z mężczyzną z nadzieją, że jednak nie będzie to oddziaływać na jego pracę.

Lydia notorycznie nudziła o Boydzie, który okazał się całkiem przyjemnym i kulturalnym wilkołakiem. Przysłał jej nawet kwiaty do biura, chociaż akurat storczyki w doniczce nie stały zbyt wysoko w jego osobistych rankingach i wiedział, że Martin ma podobne zapatrywanie.

Na domiar tego z wtorku na środę przypadał dla niego najgorszy okres w roku i pomimo tego co powiedział Derekowi, tym razem nie mógł spędzić pierwszego dnia cyklu w pobliskim barze. Hale pachniał zbyt dobrze, żeby oparł się pokusie zaciągnięcia go do mieszkania i zrobienia z nim wielu bardzo przyjemnych i energicznych rzeczy, po których obaj cuchnęliby seksem przez wiele dni.  
Potem jednak nie mógłby spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy, bo większego upokorzenia nie doznałby od czasów szkolnych, gdy Lydia sprowadziła go parteru za pomocą linijki i długopisu wbitych w bardzo witalne części jego organizmu. I nie chodziło tylko o kwestie uszkodzeń, ale sam fakt, że lżejsza o kilka kilogramów ludzka kobieta dała mu radę zanim zdążył dokończyć poemat o jej włosach o kolorze truskawek w lecie.

Stiles postanowił wykorzystać te fatalne dwa dni na przejrzenie informacji o Deucalionie. Coś cały czas mu nie pasowało. Część z firm, które były w posiadaniu mężczyzny należało bezpośrednio do niego. Innymi zarządzał w imieniu Rady Nadzorczej Aiden i chociaż to było całkiem normalne, Stilinski ufał swojemu instynktowi. Nie zamierzał mieszać się w nic nielegalnego albo cokolwiek, co nielegalnym miało się stać. Szarganie nazwiska, które z takim trudem zaczęło coś znaczyć w tej branży nie było warte żadnych pieniędzy. Mógł to odrobić w ciągu kilku lat, chociaż nie bez trudu.

ooo

Sen przyszedł bardzo szybko i już stąd wiedział, że będzie ciężko. Wokół otaczał go zapach Dereka, chociaż Hale nie był nigdy w jego mieszkaniu. Już same resztki aromatu z dokumentów, które dotykał wilkołak kilka dni wcześniej, wystarczyło, żeby wzbudzić w nim niezdrowe emocje.

Tego właśnie nienawidził najbardziej. Przyzwyczaił się, że jego hormony buzowały i czasami dawały mu się we znaki, ale czysty umysł ratował go przed blamażem. Z Derekiem było inaczej. Musieli się widywać i dogadywać. Nie mógł omijać go szerokim łukiem i przede wszystkim nie mógł pozwolić sobie cuchnąć przy nim jak nabuzowany hormonami nastolatek po mokrym śnie. Jakkolwiek często Derek nie byłby ich powodem.

Podobnie jak teraz, gdy w nozdrza wbijał mu się zapach, którego nie potrafił nazwać inaczej niż smakowitym. Najchętniej zlizałby każdą kroplę potu z ciała, które niosło tę woń. Zacząłby od stóp i przesuwałby się wyżej, na koniec zostawiając najbardziej interesujące rejony ciała, żeby jego partner był maksymalnie pobudzony, gdy sam nabijałby się na jego członek.

Derek wyglądałby znakomicie na jasnej pościeli, rozpostarty na łóżku. Przywiązany do drewnianych kolumienek. I…

Stiles obrócił się na bok, spychając papiery na dywan.

Praca też była najwyraźniej poza jego zasięgiem. Chcąc nie chcąc nakrył się mocniej kołdrą i po prostu próbował zasnąć.

ooo

Lydia nie skomentowała jak bardzo źle wyglądał, gdy w czwartek pojawił się w biurze. Derek zostawił mu kilka wiadomości, których po prostu nie mógł odebrać w mieszkaniu, więc jego sekretarka zajęła się tym za niego. Telefon jednak mimo wszystko rozbrzmiał i tego poranka, więc pomimo cieni pod oczami, odebrał.

\- Stilinski – mruknął.

\- Derek Hale – przedstawił się, chociaż obaj mieli swoje numery.

\- Jestem już dostępny – odparł starając się z całych sił, żeby nie zabrzmiało to dwuznacznie.

Chyba nie całkiem się to udało, bo Lydia skrzywiła się.

\- Mam wstępne umowy. Mój wuj podobnie jak ja już je zatwierdziliśmy. Potrzebny jest twój i Deucaliona podpis – przypomniał mu.

Stiles zerknął na zegarek i tęsknie na kawę, którą Lydia postawiła przed nim przed zaledwie paroma minutami. Derek pewnie znajdował się w nowojorskiej siedzibie firmy, w której spotykali się do tej pory, ale Stiles naprawdę nie miał ochoty przebijać się przez całe miasto. Dodatkowo czuł się lepiej w swoim gabinecie, który po prostu uspokajał go swoją nijakością.

\- Podeślę ci adres mojej firmy. Wyślij asystenta. Jestem upoważniony do podejmowania decyzji w imieniu mojego klienta – odparł tylko.

To była kolejna sprawa, która nie dawała mu spokoju. Deucalion zostawił w jego rękach firmę kilka wartą kilkaset milionów. Filie Hale Co. były tak liczne, że w zasadzie nie można było nie znaleźć kraju, w którym nie znajdowała się chociaż jedna fabryka.

\- Przyjadę osobiście – odpowiedział Derek. – Mamy jeszcze kilka rzeczy do omówienia – dodał, po czym rozłączył się i Stiles spojrzał na Lydię, która czekała na jakiekolwiek polecenia z jego strony.

\- Będziemy mieli gościa lub gości. Hale nas odwiedzi z dokumentami – powiedział i kobieta skinęła głową.

Wyszła bez słowa i Stiles wiedział, że zaraz zapewne pojawi się w odrobinę krótszej spódnicy na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Boyd pojawił się wraz z Derekiem.

Hale pojawił się z asystentem prawie czterdzieści minut później i Lydia przygotowała już coś zimnego dla ochłody. Dzień był naprawdę gorący, chociaż klimatyzacja w biurze szumiała przyjemnie przypominając o sobie. A może Stilesowi było zbyt ciepło. Nigdy nie był dobry w kontrolowaniu temperatury swojego ciała.

Stilinski sięgnął po przygotowane dokumenty i przejrzał je pobieżnie. Derek nie dodał niczego od siebie i nie pominął też żadnej linijki z tego, co wcześniej ustalili, więc Stiles wykonał zamaszysty podpis na ostatniej stronie i wrócił, aż do początku, gdzie parafkami oznaczył każdą kartkę.

\- Wciąż potrzebuję wglądu do ksiąg rachunkowych. Wstępnie podana przez nas cena jest oczywiście niższa, ale na pewno ulegnie zmianie, gdy zorientujemy się w faktycznej kondycji firmy – oznajmił, zabierając się za podpisywanie drugiego bliźniaczego egzemplarzu. – Lyds, trzy kopie – poprosił od razu i Martin sięgnęła po papiery.

Boyd podążył za nią bez słowa, gdy Derek skinął na niego palcem.

\- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego – zaczął mężczyzna, spoglądając na niego z czymś dziwnym w oczach.

Stiles odsunął się lekko od biurka, żeby móc swobodnie obracać się w fotelu, ale okazało się to nie najlepszym pomysłem. Powietrze chociaż przefiltrowane przesiąknięte było zapachem Dereka. Tym razem jednak nie było to tylko mydło i pianka po goleniu, ale też coś gorzkiego i ciężkiego, co mogło być tylko nasieniem, więc nie tylko Stiles spędził intensywnie ostatnie dni.

Zastanawiał się czy Derek czuje na nim pozostałości po zakończonym cyklu. Spędził prawie cały dzisiejszy poranek w wannie, ale czasami – naprawdę rzadko – komuś udawało się dojść do tego dlaczego nagle wyjeżdżał w delegacje i nie był dostępny przez parę dni.

\- Podróż tam i z powrotem czasami bywa męcząca – stwierdził po chwili.

Faktycznie – przetrwać to szaleństwo nigdy nie było łatwo. To było jak daleka wyprawa w miejsce, które składało się z samych zmysłów i instynktu, i czasami naprawdę trudno było stamtąd powrócić. Dlatego potrzebował przeważnie kilku dni na odzyskanie równowagi emocjonalnej.

\- Podróżowałeś sam? – zdziwił się uprzejmie Derek i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie ma odpowiedź na pytanie czy Hale wie.

Oczywiście, że cykl nie uszedł uwadze alfy. W końcu widywali się już przez pewien czas i mężczyzna zapewne znał jego zapach doskonale. Nie żeby Stiles nie był w podobnie sytuacji. W tej chwili mógłby powiedzieć nawet, że Derek od rana widział się już z kilkoma osobami i przynajmniej z jedną wszedł w bliski kontakt, co wyjaśniałoby zapach nasienia.

\- Nie w każdą podróż zabieram ze sobą Lydię – sarknął nawet nie starając się ukryć rozdrażnienia.

Derek oczywiście mógł być początkowo miły, ale najwyraźniej wracali do starych dobrych układów.  
Interkom na jego biurku odezwał się po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat i Stiles niemal podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Lydia przeważnie przychodziła do biura, jeśli miała coś do przekazania, jednak najwyraźniej obecność Hale'a wpłynęła też na jej zachowanie.

\- Tak, Lyds? – spytał, wciskając odpowiedni guzik.

\- Jest pora lunchu. Nie masz umówionych spotkań, więc chciałam zapytać czy zamówić ci to co zwykle i czy pan Hale ma jakieś specjalne życzenia – powiedziała nawet nie starając się udawać, że w tej samej chwili nie flirtuje z Boydem.

Stiles najchętniej pozbyłby się ich obu ze swojego biura, ale Lydia najwyraźniej była w połowie oczarowywania swoją osobą asystenta Dereka.

\- Co powiesz na lunch? – spytał Stiles.

\- Boyd wie co zamówić – odparł tylko mężczyzna, ponownie wsiąkając w dokumenty przed sobą.

Stiles powiadomił Lydię, że jest wolna przynajmniej na tę godzinę. Nie musiał czekać długo, aż i Boyd zniknął z ich piętra, zostawiając go z Derekiem samego.

\- Przepraszam za te insynuacje wcześniej – powiedział w pewnej chwili Hale, gdy przesiedli się na kanapę, aby wygodniej zjeść dostarczone przekąski.

Derek okazał się amatorem sałatek i teraz starał się ułowić plastikowym widelczykiem niewielkiego pomidora, który zaciekle bronił się przed tym, skąpany w śliskim sosie.

\- A robiłeś jakieś insynuacje? – zdziwił się nieszczerze Stiles, bo nie bardzo wiedział jak miałby odpowiedzieć na niespodziewane przeprosiny.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś… - urwał mężczyzna powstrzymując się przed dokończeniem tego zdania.

Stiles miał ochotę poczekać, aż Derek zdecyduje się w końcu wyjawić o co chodzi, ale dzisiejszy dzień podobnie jak kilka poprzednich był po prostu męczący.

\- Naruszyłeś moje terytorium – podjął Stilinski, odkładając pudełko z własną porcją sałatki. – Na moim terytorium w godzinach pracy nie będziemy rozmawiać na tematy prywatne, ponieważ nie widzę w tym sensu – dodał, widząc że Derek obserwuje go z dość dziwną miną, której do końca nie potrafił sklasyfikować. – To nam pozwoli ominąć wiele sytuacji takich jak ta, gdy nie jestem pewien czy pijesz do mnie prywatnie czy zawodowo. Zawodowo zostało ci wybaczone – poinformował go, sięgając po dokumenty.

Mężczyzna zagryzł wargi, ale lekcje Lydii dotyczące zasad terytorialnych chyba nareszcie się opłaciły, bo alfa uznał bezdyskusyjnie jego racje. Zresztą nie bardzo miał najwyraźniej argumenty, żeby podważyć coś tak logicznego i prostego.


End file.
